


Sleepy

by TimeTurner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, i'm trash, not precisely dub-con, there is a not-so subtle hint of daddy kink, this is... wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTurner/pseuds/TimeTurner
Summary: After a very long day having to deal with the Lords Declarant, Petyr wants nothing but to get to the peace and quiet of his solar, where he can finally be alone. However, when he gets there, he notices his solitude will have to be postponed. Lying deeply asleep on his bed, is no other than his dear daughter.





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> For the ones that have already read other of my fics, it's no new I am a very disturbed person. For the ones who are new here, well... welcome?  
> I hope you like it!  
> Comments are very welcome, even if you just want to point a finger at me and say I'm going to Hell.
> 
> Ah! Underage because it's canonverse, so...
> 
> enjoy!

He entered his own rooms, upset. The meeting with the Lords Declarant, of whom depended his and his daughter´s permanence and safety, had gone too late in the evening, for Petyr displeasure. He had hoped to free himself from the men quickly, but they had made an issue of going through each little detail before finally giving up. What had upset him the most, however, had not been the fact of getting stuck with a pack of old men who thought themselves smarter than they actually were. He had done that for many years for it to start to become a problem at that point. What had made him angrier was to spend the night in the presence of said men instead of enjoying it with his young and beautiful daughter.   
His hands were half way of unbuttoning his tunic when he saw her, sleeping, lying on her stomach with her body spread across his bed. One of the bed sheets lazily covered her legs, leaving a good amount of ivory skin on display. Petyr stood there for a moment, just watching her. He let his eyes wander through the room, until they landed on her cloak, carefully draped over a dark wooden chair near the fireplace. He didn't want to wake her up, but he knew he had to. Even if everybody believed her to be his bastard daughter, it wouldn't be wise to keep a single young lady in the rooms of a grown man all night.   
Holding back a sigh, he got closer to the bed, gently touching her arm, with the intention of waking her up without scaring her out. When she felt the touch on her arm, Alayne stirred in a relaxed way over the bed, causing the sheet that was covering her to fall off her body. With that, Petys could notice that she was wearing a simple nightgown. The piece, usually wide and shapeless, had wrapped around her waist, giving him a plain vision of her naked white ass.   
The lord swallowed hard when he felt a twitch in his groin. Without further thought and unable to refrain himself, he leaned in in order to have a glimpse of the wonderfully pink flesh between her legs, surrounded by glorious red pubes. Petyr let out a primitive sound when the feeling on his crotch intensified. He once again got closer to the bed and to the beautiful and almost naked girl over it. Always attentive to her reaction, he reached over and touched her ankles. Seeing that she did not wake up alarmed, he kept touching her. With small circular movements, he went from the ankles to her calves, always gently, always paying attention. Her breathing was still deep and calm, a signal that she was still asleep, and he used that as an excuse to go ahead.   
He ran his hand reverently on the gap behind her knees and was rewarded with the sight of her skin being covered in goosebumps. With a mischievous grin, he once again moved his hands, caressing her skin so lightly he almost did not feel it. His hands reached the back of her soft thighs, circling them, massaging them. With his fingertips he traced a random path from the side of her thighs to the center, getting daringly closer to the hot spot on the vertex. Resisting momentarily the desire of touching her in her most intimate point, he contented himself in touching her ass, applying a little more pressure than dictated by wisdom. He squeezed it and massaged it as he had done with the whole length of her legs. In a daring impulse, he brought his lips close to the divine white flesh and sucked on it. He would have bitten, if not for the fear of her waking up screaming. Instead, he started intercalating caresses with his hands and his lips all around, until he felt safe enough to part her legs carefully as best as he could in this position.   
The action was rewarded by the unimpeded apparition of her cunt. Petyr's mouth opened in reflex when he noticed, just by looking at her, that she found herself extremely turned on. However, he was able to stop the groan that was certain to leave his lips. He sat at the bed, positioning himself in order to not disturb her, but having her on hands reach. He put his hands back on the globes of her ass, squeezing and parting them delicately. Keeping them slightly apart with one of his hands, he used the other to run over the entirety of the wet pink flesh. He tested her entry with his index finger and brought it to his lips to taste her flavor. This time, he couldn't hold back a low murmur. Instigated, he put his fingers back on her humidity, making little circular movements around it before focusing on the small rigid nerve. He sped up his movements a little bit, feeling a primitive joy when he noticed that, with that, her breathing became a little shallower. It was amazing how, even clearly asleep, she reacted to each of his touches, as a lute in the hands of a skilled bard. Petyr once more intensified his movements, penetrating her lightly with the tip of his index. Her legs moved randomly and he could see her hips arching towards his hand. She was close. He could feel, see and hear. He teased her a bit more, changing the rhythm in order to be unpredictable.   
Then he knew that were he to continue, she would reach her climax and maybe she wouldn't even remember when she woke up. It was not he wanted it to happen. With a resigned sigh, he slowed the rhythm until stopping completely and took his hands off her body. When he was pouring himself a cup of wine, with the intention of numbing the sensation of the last minutes, he heard a low voice pleading "Come back here. Don't stop now it was getting so good." He froze in place, the cup half way of his mouth. Turning to face the bed again, he saw her looking at him over her shoulder, her lower half still naked and exposed to him. He felt a new twitch on his crotch, warmth spreading from his penis to the rest of his body. In a low but firm voice, he asked her:   
"How long have you been awake? Were you pretending the whole time?" she blushed. If it was from shame our excitement, the lord was not able to tell.  
"I wasn't pretending. I woke up just before you stopped touching me." she turned a little to look at him better. A slow and mischievous grin spread in his face.  
"So you decided to ask for more?" the situation was unbelievable. The two of them couldn't be more similar even if they really were father and daughter. In some level, Petyr knew his behavior would be judged by society, as sick as itself was, as inappropriate, reckless, immoral. He couldn't care less about what everyone thought of his decisions and actions. He had never been a person with no principles. The truth was that his principles, carefully crafted and followed by him, were not what other people would call virtuous. It was to be expected that a young woman of a good family, born and raised to be a lady in every sense of the word, refused everything that made him who he was. Yet, here was this half-naked girl, flushed and turned on, asking him to corrupt her even further. A request he was more than willing to fulfill.   
She looked down at the sheets, shame taking over her expression.  
"Look at me." he asked kindly. When she lifted her impossibly blue eyes to him, he said:   
"Tell me what you want. Don't look away. Just ask me." she swallowed hard before sheepishly answering:   
"I want you to touch me, to make me feel good again." he got closer to her. With the most hoarse voice she ever heard leaving his lips, he commanded:   
"Take off your clothes and lay your back on the pillows. She obeyed, shaking. He observed her for a time that felt infinite, absorbing each detail of her naked body with his eyes, before he got close again. He leaned over her and she raised her head for him to kiss her. They had made a habit of greeting each other with brief pecks on the lips. At first, she had been uncomfortable with the gesture. At that moment, however, when his tongue invaded her mouth and she tasted the known mint of his breath, she was taken by a delirium. Her mind exploded and reorganized itself into two sides.   
One of them told her she should stop that nonsense immediately. The other, that easily won the argument, demanded that she let it continue. In a reflex action, she reached for his hair, tangling her fingers on the dark and silver threads with passion. He broke the kiss and stepped back to look at her again. She seemed… colorful. Her eyes were a deep shiny hue of blue, her white skin now showed a delicate shade of pink and her dark hair contrasted against the white sheets. In her eyes, he saw a world. Her world reflected in that pair of oceans. Fear, hope, desire. With that observation, he resumed moving. He spread kisses over her lips and neck, mouthed and nibbled at her ears. He expanded his area of action, treating her shoulders and collarbone the same treatment, using his skilled hands, lips, tongue, and teeth. He got to the top of her small breasts and stopped. He covered them with his hands. They were small but perky and perfect. He massaged them lightly, smiling when he heard the murmurs she let out. He held them delicately and teased her pink and hardened nipples with his thumbs. Seeing the pleasure she had with that, he pinched them lightly between two fingers before kissing the area. He kissed the valley between her breasts and then kissed her right breast. He used his tongue to lap at her nipple, torturing her, then blew the wet spot and observed the goosebumps on her skin. He put her entire breast on his mouth, loving the song of her moanings while he suckled on it. He treated her left breast the same way before moving his lips to her stomach, circling her navel with his tongue and going even lower. He looked at her and covered her legs with his hands, holding her thighs and parting them.   
The sight of her wet sex made him let out a groan. He caressed her thighs, getting closer to the point where he knew she wished to be touched, but not touching it. Her hips undulated like crazy, reaching, for instinct, his touch. Petyr kept as unpredictable as he could, loving her lack of control when his fingers threatened to get to her heat but left without touching it. Looking straight at her eyes, trapped in his movements, he kissed the inner side of her left thigh, near her knee. She stirred again, and he loved seeing her body begging for his touch. Slowly, ever so slowly, he spread kisses and licks closer, until he was inches away from her pink wet cunt. He blew at her center, looking with pleasure how affected she was by the gesture. Her eyes were closed, low and desperate pleas left her lips.   
"Are you sure you want this, Sansa?" He called her by the name she had used her entire life, even knowing that the young wolf was no more than a distant memory. Her eyes opened, wide, and she nodded with her head.   
"Use your words, sweetling." he demanded.   
"Please, Petyr." her voice was hoarse. He smiled brightly at her and kissed her outer lips. He heard that her breath caught on her throat. He started licking at her sex, lapping around her entrance and reveling in her response. Her hips followed his rhythm, and he had to hold her down against the bed. He avoided her clit intentionally, waiting for her to ask for more. It didn't take long for her to look impatient. He laughed against her cunt, the vibration making her moan before her hands found their way to his hair.   
"Petyr… Petyr… I…" she tried saying. His lips never left her, but he brushed lightly her clit with his tongue and let go of it before murmuring an inquisitive "hum?"   
"Oh, Petyr!" she exclaimed. He chuckled again, he couldn't help himself. "  
Yes, sweetling?" he said into her sex.   
"Please, do that again." she begged, her voice struggling to pass her throat. "Uhmm…" he murmured as if thinking what she meant. "Like… this?" he said kissing her clit with his open mouth.   
She almost screamed with pleasure. He sucked on it and she gasped. "Talk to me, sweetling." he ordered, now rubbing her cunt with two fingers.   
"Touch me there again, please!" she moaned.   
"Here?" he said, rubbing his fingers over her nerve.   
"YES" she groaned.   
"This is called your clit, sweetling. Say it." he said, his fingers now circling her entrance. Sansa was dripping wet, and Petyr was painfully hard on his breeches. He was dying to be inside of her, but this was not the time for that.   
"Petyr, touch my clit." She asked, her hands pulling his hair without she even noticing.   
He smirked and started sucking on her clit in a way he knew was sure to bring her to orgasm. He penetrated her with the tip of his finger and groaned imagining her surrounding his cock. "Someday." he thought. Soon, Sansa was tripping over the edge, a sharp and high moan leaving her lips while her nails scratched his scalp. He lapped at her until she got down from her high. When she got back to earth, she let go of his hair in a rush. He lifted from between her legs, a look of a cat who ate a bird on his face. She tried to hide her naked body from him, but he held her hands. She was getting self-conscious and he did not want that. He tentatively leaned in for a kiss, fearing she would refuse it. Instead, she kissed him back passionately and started reaching for his breeches. Once again, he held her hands. She broke the kiss asking him what was wrong with her eyes.   
"Believe me, sweetling. There's nothing I want more in the world than the feeling of you touching my cock, but that's a lesson for another evening. It's late and you're not even supposed to be here. We don't want anyone getting suspicious, now do we?" She slowly shook her head, her eyes big and bright. He handed her her nightgown, helped her fastening her cloak around her shoulders and accompanied her to the door.   
Before opening it, he pushed her against it and kissed her hard, pressing his hard member against her thigh and making her moan. He broke their kiss and smiled at her, mischievous darkness on his grey-green eyes. He opened the door without a word, and she was halfway on the corridor when she heard him.   
"Alayne?" he called.   
"Yes, Father?" she replied, the gleam in her eyes mimicking his.   
"Be prepared, we'll be having lessons like this every night while I'm around." his words were innocent, but he accompanied them with a long stroke on his cock and a smirk. She licked her lips and smiled back at him, not a hint of innocence on her features.   
"I'm looking forward to learning everything I can with you, Father." she said and headed to her own rooms.


End file.
